


"You're a Terrible Cook"

by PhizzyPigtails



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, altern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhizzyPigtails/pseuds/PhizzyPigtails
Summary: Modern AU nonsense. Flint has a very important job in the City and Silver is his starving artist boyfriend. Flint arrives home to find Silver in the kitchen, trying to cook.The first fic I've written in a very long time. There may be more in this setting because I love imagining my idiot pirate boys this way.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	"You're a Terrible Cook"

"What exactly are you doing in here? You are the worst cook I've ever met." James Flint stepped into the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his lover, John Silver. "And please tell me there's an explanation for why you're only wearing an apron."

"I was hungry. I'd just got out of the shower. Was covered in paint. Figured it probably wasn't a good idea to cook entirely naked."

"Probably not." Flint grinned and shook his head. "What were you trying to cook?"

“I...I don’t know. It occurs to me that we don’t actually have any food.”

“We never have any food. Neither of us can cook! So you’re in the kitchen, almost naked, for no reason.”  
“I wouldn’t say for no reason. I can always think of a reason to be naked.” Silver raised his eyebrows suggestively, and started undoing the buttons on Flint’s shirt.

“Well, there is always that.” Flint murmured as he clasped his hands to Silver’s face, pulling him in for a kiss, his fingers tangling in Silver’s hair as he slid them around to the back of his head, pulling him ever closer. Flint shrugged his now unbuttoned shirt off his shoulder, his now naked chest brushing against Silver’s. 

Silver’s fingers moved to the waistband of Flint’s trousers, undoing the fly and roughly pushing both them and the underwear beneath down in one motion. 

“We are in the kitchen” Flint groaned as Silver's hand grasped his rapidly hardening cock. “Is this really the place for this?” 

“Why not?” Silver asked, feigning innocence. “You said, not two minutes ago, that we don't use this kitchen for cooking.” He fumbled with the knot he'd tied to hold the apron up and watched as it fell to the floor, landing on top of the pile of clothes that Flint had shed. 

Silver grabbed Flint's hand from where it was resting on his face, guiding it towards his crotch. He leant back against the countertop as Flint grasped him, his free arm sweeping across the counter and sending the bottles stacked across it flying. 

“Shit!” he exhaled as one of the larger bottles of olive oil hit the counter at an angle, shaking the lid off. Viscous oil flooded across the counter, the puddle not quite large enough to spill onto the floor. 

“Well, isn't that well timed?” Flint murmured, mostly rhetorically. “Turn around.” He whispered into Silver's ear, his hands already on Silver's hips, rotating him so that he was bent over the countertop. 

Flint ran his hand through the puddle of oil, moving his hand swiftly to his hard cock. He repeated the motion, ensuring his hand as well as his hardness was covered in oil, and pushing Silver slightly forward over the counter, he guided his fingers into Silver's backside. His lips quirked into a smile as he heard Silver's breath catch, and he grinned as he heard Silver began to moan as he gently slid his fingers out and replaced them with his well oiled member. 

Flint bit his lip as he began to thrust, gently at first, but with more vigour as he felt Silver move beneath him, moving his body back into Flint’s. Leaning forward slightly he kissed Silver’s shoulder, his lips hard against his soft flesh. He moved his hand from where it had been resting on Silver’s hips, controlling the thrusts, and gently grasped Silver’s erection, running his still oiled hand up and down the shaft in time with his thrusts. 

"Oh fuck…" Silver's voice was barely audible, and came from somewhere deep in his throat. "Fuck me…" 

"I am!" Flint murmured, trying to suppress a laugh, while running his tongue up Silver's neck, eventually reaching his earlobe which he gently bit. A small, strangled noise came from Silver, and Flint felt hot sticky liquid cover his hand, tiny drops running down his arm and hitting the kitchen floor. He thrust harder, feeling his own climax about to come. He moved his arms around Silver's chest, holding him close, and groaned as he felt his seed spill into him. He sighed contentedly and sank into Silver’s shoulder, kissing it absent mindedly as he slid himself away. 

“Was this always your plan for being naked in the kitchen?” He asked Silver, as he spun him around, hands on his hips, to kiss him.

“That would be telling, wouldn’t it?” Silver kissed him back, his fair falling in his face. Flint pushed it away, gently tucking it behind his ear. 

“I think you’re just always trying to tempt me with your nakedness.”

“Well it works, and I’m not sure I’ve ever heard you complain.”

“Who’s complaining? Just an observation.” 

Silver wriggled out from underneath Flint's arms, and left the kitchen. As Flint watched him go, he started to wonder exactly what would be for dinner.

  
  



End file.
